


Where Did My 20/20 Vision Go?

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Mute Virgil, Professor Logan, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Switching bodies, author virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Virgil is a mute writer. Logan is a science professor at a university. These two dorks have to deal with switching bodies with each other because they’re soulmates. Too bad they switch in the middle of a lecture. Virgil doesn’t know how to explain to Logan’s class that he’s not their teacher since he doesn’t know how to talk.





	Where Did My 20/20 Vision Go?

The world could be a wonderful, but cruel, place. Everybody had what was known as soulmates. One’s soulmate could be their one true love, their best platonic friend, or, in rare cases, their worst enemy. Once one turned 18, they would switch bodies with their soulmate at any time. It could be an hour later, or it could be 25 years later. The only way they could switch back would be to kiss their soulmate. Those destined for love typically kissed on the lips, those who were platonic tended to kiss the cheeks, and the enemies would hurriedly kiss a hand. Sometimes they wouldn’t know which type of bond they would have until much later. It could change over time.

  
Virgil was going on 31 and he still hasn’t switched bodies with his soulmate. He knew that people have gone a lot longer than he has before it has happened, some even being on their deathbed in their eighties, but he couldn’t help thinking that he might not have a soulmate. Only a few cases have been recorded of people not having soulmates, and most of those were later debunked. However, Virgil knew that if anyone didn’t have a soulmate, it would be him. If he did have one, he was afraid of them turning out to be his worst enemy. He thought that it would be hard for a person to love him, especially because he couldn’t speak.

  
Yes, Virgil was mute. He has been ever since he was born. Not once in his life was he able to utter even a single word. It sucked, yes, but he got over it at a young age. It frustrated him when he needed to have long conversations or when he couldn’t get somebody’s attention, but he dealt with it.

  
Being a reclusive writer helped too. His job didn’t require him to talk to many people. He just had to write books and get them to his editor and publisher by the deadlines. In fact, Virgil was a best selling author. He mostly wrote fiction, his favorite genres being fantasy and science fiction, but he has also written a few nonfiction books.

  
Honestly, Virgil would give up his entire career if it meant that he could get a soulmate. He knew that if he did have one it would all work out and he wouldn’t actually need to quit writing, but he really did want a soulmate. He wanted somebody to love who would love him back just as much.

  
Virgil was writing the third book to one of his most recent series. It was a fantasy trilogy about a boy who could split himself into four other people and go on wacky adventures with them. So far it had been a hit, but he could only hope that the third book got as much praise as the first two did. He did not want to be one of those authors who wrote worse books as the series goes on.

  
As he was typing on his computer, he started to get a headache. He had to stop concentrating on his story. His hands came up to rub at his head, trying to get the pain to go away. Then, he was gone.

  
...

  
Logan, that’s Prof.Sanders to you, was a professor in college. He taught a science class to many students. While he enjoyed science, he also had a love for literature and many other subjects on the side. His house was filled with books, as was parts of his classroom. During his free time, he could be found reading, working, or doing some kind of personal research.

  
When it came to soulmates, he had no preference for when he would switch bodies or who they would be. He’d be fine with having any type of bond, even an enemy since that would mean he was just destined to be alone his entire life. He was strangely okay with that. Every now and then he would think about how nice it would be to have a romantic or platonic soulmate. He normally wasn’t good with emotions, but he did wonder how life would be like to have somebody by his side. It would surely help with loneliness, not to mention he might have somebody to talk to about his weird obsessions. He could finally be understood on a new level.

  
Alas, he was 33 and have yet to switch bodies with another. He was quite young still, very young for a college professor, but he was considered a genius and knew what he was doing. He would eventually switch bodies with his fated.

  
Currently, Prof.Sanders was giving a lecture to an advanced chemistry class. He could tell that his students were getting kinda bored, which he tried to prevent most of the time. Usually, he would have some type of experiment or visual to go along with his lectures in order to keep it interesting, but they had so many things to go over that day that he had to keep it strictly to notes.

  
“I apologize for how much note taking there is today,” Logan told his class. “Trust me, I find it better to have visuals and hands on stuff as well when it comes to science, but we just don’t have time. I’ll make sure to prepare something for our next lecture to help you understand what is going on.”

  
The class forgave him right away, of course. Prof.Sanders was one of the most beloved teachers on campus. While he was serious about education and made them do a lot of work, he always made sure that they understood what was being taught. He knew that having fun once in a while in class helped students remember procedures and facts too.

  
It was in the middle of the lecture when he suddenly felt a little nauseous. He kept talking about the subject at hand, but he had to cut off when he suddenly felt the world shift oddly.

  
...

  
When Virgil came to, he found himself in a totally different setting. At first he thought that maybe somebody had somehow found him and moved him to his room, but that was obviously not the case. Once his vision cleared, he found himself standing in front of a room filled with people. He immediately grew very anxious, not knowing how to deal with so many in one place. Why was he here? How did he get here? He had no idea.

  
The young adults in the room looked at him expectantly, as if they were waiting for him to do something. What was he supposed to do? It wasn’t as if he could tell them that he didn’t know what was going on.

  
Looking down, he noticed that he was wearing a formal outfit, drastically different from his normal jeans and a hoodie. He felt slightly taller than normal, which did not sit well with him at all. There was a pair of glasses on his face. Taking them off, he scowled when he found his 20/20 vision to be gone.

  
“Prof.Sanders, are you okay?” One of the people sitting at the desks asked. Virgil jumped in surprise. He stared at the girl who just spoke up and simply shook his head, figuring that she was talking to him despite that not being his name.

  
“You paused right in the middle of the lecture,” another voice stated.

  
Lecture? Turning around, Virgil found that there was a presentation being projected on the wall. None of it made sense to him in the confusing situation.

  
“Prof.Sanders?”

  
Virgil furrowed his eyebrows together as he pointed to himself, a questioning look on his face.

  
“Can you not speak?” A boy in the front row asked.

  
Virgil shook his head.

  
“You were fine just a moment ago.”

  
Virgil didn’t know what to do. How did he explain to what was obviously a class full of students that he wasn’t their teacher?

  
“Are you even Prof.Sanders?” A girl from the back questioned. The class gasped as they all awaited the answer.

  
Virgil shook his head once again.

  
He had just switched bodies with his soulmate.

  
...

  
Logan knew what was going on straight away. As soon as he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room, he knew that he was occupying his soulmate’s body. That had to be the case. He had just been teaching a class.

  
Looking around, he saw that he was in a very messy room. It was covered in papers and books. Smiling a little bit, he realized that his soulmate must have liked to read just as much as he did. At least they had one thing in common so far.

  
In front of him was a computer with a word document pulled up. His soulmate seemed to be some type of writer as well. He wondered if he had ever read any of his works. Scrolling up, he gasped at what he saw. The title for the third book of a series he was currently reading was sitting right in front of him. He quickly moved away before he was tempted to read any of it. He did not want any spoilers before it was even finished.

  
Now, if only he could remember anything about the author. His soulmate’s name was Virgil Srednas according to the book. From what he could tell, that was his actual name and not a pseudonym. He actually loved many of this author’s works. Funny that he would end up being his soulmate as well.

  
There was something about Virgil that he remembered reading somewhere, but he could not for the life of him remember what it was. There was something unique about him. Maybe exploring more would help him out.

  
Walking out of the room, he made his way into the kitchen. Searching some more, not another person could be found anywhere. Virgil seemed to be seemed to be living alone.

  
“Ahdbhsdfjid,” Logan tried to say. He was surprised to find that he could barely even make a noise.

  
Right, that’s what he had forgotten. Virgil was apparently mute. Logan started to worry about what the boy was dealing with on the other side. He would not know how to speak and that would concern his students. Hopefully they would figure out what was going on. They were supposed to be considered smart.

  
Logan soon found what must have been Virgil’s cell phone. He would have tried to text his own phone, but unfortunately there was a password set up. He knew nothing of this boy’s life except for what he has read, so there was no way he was going to be able to guess the correct password.

  
Deciding that he should probably figure out where he was, Logan stepped outside to see if anything looked familiar. As soon as he did, a surprised voice called out to him.

  
“Virgil? Wow, you came outside!”

  
Logan turned around to find a young man watering some plants. The man genuinely looked shocked over the fact that he had left the house. Was the author really that reclusive?

  
“Are you okay? You would have normally sign how annoying I am by now.”

  
Sign? Oh, Logan figured that he meant sign language. Luckily, he was fluent in sign language, seeing as he had wanted to learn it when he was younger. It was helpful when trying to communicate with people who couldn’t speak or hear.

  
‘You can sign?’ Logan signed.

  
“What do you mean?” The man asked. “You know that I can sign. Virgil, do you need any help? Are you doing alright?”

  
‘I’m not Virgil.’

  
The man’s eyes widened at that. “Are you his soulmate then?”

  
Logan nodded.

  
“That’s great! He needs somebody that will get him out of that house. He spends so much time in there just writing and doing whatever else he does. Well, I’m Roman by the way. Virgil is one of my best friends, but he will probably deny that. What’s your name?”

  
Logan spelled out his name to Roman.

  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Logan.”

  
Logan asked him where he was. He was informed that he was in a small town that most would not know. Of course, Logan did know where he was. He was surprised, but pleased, to find out that his soulmate lived so close to him.

  
‘I work as a professor at a university an hour or so away.’

  
“I’m sure Virgil wouldn’t mind you driving his car there in order to find him. You’re soulmates after all. He parks it in the garage.”

  
Logan nodded his head thanks, waved goodbye, and went back inside to find the keys. They turned out to be under a pile of papers in the kitchen. He grabbed them and made his way into the garage. Once he was situated in the driver's seat of the black car, he inserted the key in the slot and turned it on. He opened the garage, pulled out, closed the garage, and made his way down the street. The car had a GPS that he had hooked up with the address to the college.

  
In an hour’s time or so, he would meet his soulmate.

  
...

  
One of the students volunteered to go get somebody who could help them out. Virgil had no idea where he was, so the rest of them quickly filled him in. He was at a university where his soulmate apparently taught at. His soulmate’s name was Prof.Sanders, known familiarly as Logan Sanders. He was the favorite teacher of many students, who all described him as being fun at times, helpful, and being good at teaching in general. They told him that he didn’t understand emotions as well as others, but Virgil didn’t mind that all in the slightest.

  
“Since you can’t talk, can you type down what you want to say on the computer so we can see? It will show up on the board as you type it,” one student asked.

  
Virgil nodded. He opened a new tab next to the presentation so that he could pull up a new document. Once he pulled it up, he looked at them to see if there was anything they wanted to know.

  
“What gender are you?” One girl asked.

  
‘Male.’

  
A few kids in the back giggled, thinking that it suited Prof.Sanders to have a male soulmate. Those who also had the same sex for their soulmate smiled, happy to see that older adults were LGBTQ+ as well (even though Logan and Virgil were only in their early thirties). All of the students found the whole situation cute.

  
“How old are you?”

  
‘31.’

  
A few students turned to each other to ask how old their professor was, wondering what the age difference was like. Nobody seemed to remember at first, but they soon determined that their ages weren’t that far apart. Prof.Sanders had to be around 32 or 33 since he was considered one of the younger teachers at the university.

  
“You guys are asking all of the wrong questions,” a voice from the back shouted. “What’s your name?”

  
‘Virgil Srednas.”

  
A collective gasp was sounded. For a moment, nobody knew what to say. Virgil could feel how awkward things were going and wished that somebody would say something. He had no idea why his name had caused that reaction.

  
Finally, someone spoke up. “You’re that author. The one who writes those books about the creatures who feed off of anxiety, right? Oh, and you wrote the series about the guy who can split himself into others!”

  
Virgil nodded.

  
“That’s great,” somebody laughed.

  
“Yeah, we should have all seen it coming,” another agreed.

  
Virgil was confused.

  
“Prof.Sanders looooooves your work! He has probably read every book you have ever written. There’s probably a copy of one of them on his desk right now.”

  
Sure enough, sitting neatly on top of a pile of papers was a copy of one of his older books. The fact that his soulmate loved his books made Virgil’s cheeks turn red. His blush didn’t feel as heated as it did in his own body, but it was there.

  
A few moments later, the student who had left the room came back with an older looking professor. The man said that he would stay with the class, but since he didn’t know what the class was learning, the lecture could not go on. With some begging from the class, Virgil was convinced to stay as well. He wouldn’t have been able to go anywhere anyway since he had no idea where anything was.

  
“Don’t worry,” the professor, whose name turned out to be Prof.Thompson, reassured him, “Logan is very resourceful. He’s probably on his way right now! Where were you before, by the way?”

  
Virgil typed down his answer.

  
“Oh, well that’s not far at all! It’s only like an hour or so away. As long as he can find a way to get here, he’ll be here in a jiffy. I’m sure of it!”

  
At least he wouldn’t have to wait days for a chance to find his soulmate. Being in somebody else’s body was very weird. There were odd quirks and feelings that didn’t come with his own. There was no way that he would be able to get used to it.

  
Mr.Thompson told the class that they were able to leave early. He also put a sign on the door saying that Prof.Sanders’ classes for the rest of the day were cancelled. However, a lot of the students were curious to see what would happen, so they stayed. They kept questioning Virgil about his life, making him feel both better and uneasy.

  
An hour and two minutes later, the door opened with a purpose. Despite it not being opened loudly, it still managed to startled Virgil. His head whipped around to find a very odd sight that he never wanted to experience again. There he was, looking at himself. It was the strangest sensation to be looking at your own face.

  
Logan locked eyes with his own pair as he strode over to where the man was standing. He was relieved to find that Virgil had stayed in the exact same place. That probably had to do with the handful of students who stayed behind and seemed to be asking him questions.

  
Once Logan was right in front of Virgil, he leaned up and immediately pressed his lips to his...own? That wasn’t something he would ever have to do again. While being in his soulmate’s body could be used to experiment with how others react in certain ways, he knew that that would be unfair to Virgil. Besides, he couldn’t help but feel the want to be with his soulmate in his own body.

  
Virgil was very surprised when he was suddenly kissed. He could hear a squeal come from somebody in the room, but it soon faded away as he felt his grip on reality disappear. The same headache from early came again as he was put back into his own body, the pain decreasing greatly by the time the process was over, but unfortunately not all the way.

  
The familiar feeling of not being able to have the option to talk came back. To some, that might be sad, but it actually caused Virgil to feel better. He didn’t think he would be able to speak well if he was granted the ability and was allowed to learn.

  
Virgil was the first one to pull away from the kiss. His face was surely a deep red as he stared at the man in front of him. He had to admit that this man’s face was a lot better to look at than his own was. He was glad that they were able to switch back so that he could see this beauty.

  
It seemed like Logan was thinking the same thing, as his first words to his soulmate were, “I didn’t notice how beautiful you are until just now.”

  
Virgil, being super awkward, only managed to clumsily sign back, ‘you too.’

  
Logan laughed at that, and Virgil decided then and there that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. He was also pleasantly surprised to learn that Logan knew what he had signed at him.

  
“I think that we should probably leave and get to know each other away from my students,” Logan stated. Virgil nodded in agreement, not knowing what else he could do. Logan, confused with all of the emotions that he was feeling at the moment, grabbed Virgil’s hand tightly and led him out the door.

  
The classroom was silent for a moment.

  
“Do you think that Prof.Sanders will move the exam to next week since we weren’t able to get through all of the notes yet?”


End file.
